


Trip to the Mall

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Los Casagrandes (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, Makeup, Other, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based on my ULTA school trip, Carlota and Ronnie Anne go to the mall.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Trip to the Mall

Carlota and Ronnie Anne walked into the mall.

"Ronnie Anne are you ready to be a diva"

"You bet I'm ready Carlota"

Carlota sees a make up store.

Carlota pulled Ronnie Anne's hand.

"Come on we gotta get our make up done"

Ronnie Anne thought 'Make up!?'

Transition

Ronnie Anne was reading a magizine as Carlota was getting makeup.

Ronnie Anne thought 'Calm down Ronnie Anne it's only a make up store where people buy make up supplies.'

A few minutes later

Hector, Carlos Sr, Frida, Rosa and Maria hears a door opening.

Carlota and Ronnie Anne walked to them.

Carlota has light teal eyeshadow and light pink lipstick.

Ronnie Anne has light purple eyeshadow and light red lipstick.

Carlos Sr's jaw dropped only to Frida closed it for him.

Frida said "Close your eyes mi Amor"

Maria said "Ronnie Anne you looked Hermosa"

Ronnie Anne said "Thanks mom"

The End


End file.
